Rainbow Haired Savior
by XtreMePeroXwhygeN
Summary: Lita was hurt by the man she thought she could trust. But what happens when a special part of her past comes to save her? LitaJeff
1. Broken

As she sat in her hotel room waiting for the time to pass all she could do was sit there and think about **him**. Waiting for him to come home, drunk every night and expect her to be **his**. He treated her like she belonged to **him**. And all she would do was sit there every night and wait for him to come.

There was nothing she could so about it. She had no more friends; she had no one to rely on anymore. It was just her and **him**. That's all she had. Every night she would dream about it all being over and not having to be **his** anymore.

All of a sudden the door swings open violently. There he is just standing there blond hair messed up along with his clothes.

"You bitch!" he screams.

The words just stay in the burned into the back of her mind just like everything in her life.

"I'm in a bad mood and I'm not gonna take your crap tonight," he screamed. "So just be a good little girl and do as I say and maybe it won't hurt as much."

She just sat there in bed hoping and praying that he will leave her alone for one night.

He slams the door shut and slowly walked over to her, his balance affected because of the amount of alcohol he had. As soon as he got over to the bed he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up.

"Please," she whispered faintly.

"Aw look, it knows how to beg," he said as his hand came across her cheek so hard she didn't know what hit her.

She didn't say anything after that; she knew it would just provoke him more. He smacked her a couple more times until the blood started gushing out of her mouth and nose. It didn't stop from here. At the sight of blood she began to whimper. This made him go after to her even more. He began to punch her in the ribs. Then he smashed her face into the wall. She fell to the floor with great impact. She just lay there on the floor receiving hard kicks to the stomach and ribs. She was finding it hard to breath. Just then he picked up the lamp and smashed it down hard onto her. She felt the little pieces of glass rip into her skin. She was begging to loose conscious when she felt him lift her up and put her on the bed. There he stripped her of her clothes and stripped of his clothes. He began to rape her fiercely.

When everything was done he collapsed on the bed and she just lay there bleeding and in pain. She had no one to save her from him. She had no one to save her from the man who has been causing her all this pain. She has no one to save her from the man they call Edge.

She was broken. The person everyone thought was strong and brave was broken. Lita was broken.


	2. Escape

She couldn't fall asleep because of the pain in her ribs and, well, everywhere else. All of a sudden Edge started to stir. Lita held her breath hoping the he wouldn't wake up. He tossed around but went back to sleep. She knew that this was the last thing she could take. She couldn't stand having to pray that he wouldn't wake every time he moved. She could remember the time when she would watch his every breath when he slept thinking how beautiful he was. Now all he looked like was a monster.

He didn't always beat her you know. She could remember the time when he was romantic to her everyday. Bringing her flowers and candy even when it wasn't a special occasion. But then things started to change. The WWE didn't really want to give him big pushes anymore. He didn't get anymore title opportunities. That's when he started to become more violent around her.

He wouldn't let her have anymore friends or talk to people. All she was allowed to do was go to Raw with him and then go to the hotel and sit in their room. No calls or anything. She can remember one time she disobeyed his orders. He was out and it was around the time John proposed to Trish. John proposed in the middle of the hallway. Everyone came out of there rooms to congratulate them. Lita stepped out of her room to see what was going on and to talk to Trish. BIG MISTAKE. There he was standing outside the room. Once he saw Lita he brought her in the room and started beating her.

Ever since then she didn't bother going anywhere because of him. But this time it was different. She had to get out of there. She had to live her life without fearing every second. She needed her friends again.

Slowly she began to craw out of the bed. The pain was unbearable. She let out a small cry. Of course, this woke him up.

"What are you doing," he asked his voice filled with anger.

"Umm I was just getting up to get a drink," she said trying to think of an excuse.

"I think you were trying to leave," he said now getting out of bed.

"I wasn't I swear," Lita said knowing what was coming for her now.

Edge grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. "What have I told you about leaving me? You are mine and you are gonna stay mine." Just then he picked her up and kneed her in the stomach. Lita felt as if she was gonna die. He knocked all the wind at her and just kept beating her. When he was finished he left her on the floor and got back in bed. He fell asleep like nothing had happened. There Lita lay on the floor with a slight cry. She couldn't stand the pain. But she knew she had to get away.

Lita began to crawl to the door she used the things around her to help he slowly rise to her feet. With that she quietly twisted the handle of the door and opened it a bit. Thinking she heard something she turned around fast to see Edge still sleeping in bed. That was a bad idea because it made the pain shoot through her body. She dropped to the floor right out of the hotel room. She lay there for a couple minutes then shut the door. All she knew was that she couldn't move anymore. She wasn't going to be able to escape from there. Just the thought of this made her start a quiet whimper.

It was late, around 1:30 in the morning and Lita just lay there in the hallway outside the hotel room. She couldn't move and no one had walked by there. Just her luck. She closed her eyes thinking what was coming for her in the morning. This was the worst Edge had beaten her. Probably broke a couple ribs and who else knows what could be broken. She felt herself drifting off to sleep when……..

"What the heck is lying in the middle of the hallway at this time?" She recognized this voice. How could she not recognize this voice? It was the voice of the man how used to be her beat friend. It the voice of the man that she used to spend most of her time with. It was the voice of a certain Jeff Hardy.

Jeff carefully walked up to it not knowing what it was. The hallway was dark, dark enough for him to have trouble making out it was. "Dam I think is a person," he said. When he got to her he slowly got on his knees and reached out to touch her. As soon as he touched her, she let out a small cry. Then he realized who it was. "Bella?"


	3. Single Tear

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too cruel.

Pairings: Lita/Jeff more pairings as the story goes on.

Disclamier: I don't own anyone, they all own themselves.

Please R & R and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff couldn't believe it. She was laying there looking like she was in very terrible condition. Jeff could remember that it was only a year ago since it happened. Since everything in his life fell apart just because of her.

It was back when Matt and Lita were still dating. Everything was going great in his life. He was IC champion and his brother and best friend were doing great in there relationship. Until one day things came crashing down.

Flashback

He was sitting in his living room skipping through the channels on his TV. Dam there's nothing to watch. He said turning the TV off and threw the remote to the side. He took a look at the clock. 11:03 pm. That's when it happened. Matt came busting in the door with very colorful vocabulary.

"Man what's wrong," Jeff said trying to get some answers off of Matt.

"That bitch is the problem," he screamed.

"What bitch," Jeff asked curiously

"AMY!" Matt screamed as he was pacing around the room.

Jeff just sat there dumfounded that Matt was calling his girlfriend a bitch. Not only that but he called her by her real name. They never used her real name. It was always Lita or, the name only both of them used, Bella.

"Matt, man calm down and tell me what happened," Jeff said trying to find out why his brother came down here so late just to curse at his girlfriend.

"The bitch she had an affair with Adam, she ruined my whole life. But most of all she ruined are relationship. How could she do this to me?"

End of flashback

That was the only thing that Jeff remembered hearing. It was the only thing that he remembered paying attention to. The rest was all a blur. He didn't want to remember anything else. It was the day that caused everything in his life the come crashing down around him. But no matter how mad he was at her, or no matter how much he wanted her out of his life, he could never bring himself to hate her. After all, she was only a human and people make mistakes right?

All of a sudden he was torn apart from his thoughts when he remembered that he was kneeled down in the middle of the hotel hallway in the middle of the night. Once again he looked at her. She was small and fragile. No matter how much he didn't like her he knew he couldn't just leave her there. What could have happened to her, he wondered to himself.

He had to figure out how to get her out of this hallway. Just touching her made her cry out in pain.

"Bella I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to lift you up."

Yet she didn't say anything. He took this as the ok and slowly slipped his arms under her legs and under her neck. He stood up gently and took her with him. As soon as she was settled in his arms he slowly began walking to his room. That's when the first thing went wrong. He somehow needed to get his room key out of his pocket. He was either going to see if Lita could stand on her feet or he was going to have to put her back on the floor. He decided to try his first idea.

"Bella I'm gonna need to see if you can stand up on your own just for a few seconds while I open the door."

Again he got nothing from the redhead. Ok maybe I am gonna have to put her on the floor. Before he was able to complete this task Lita started moving around. Then he heard a little voice say "ok." At first Jeff was confused. Then he finally got the hint.

"Ok now I'm gonna gently put you down, and hold on to me for support. That's a girl now just stay like that for a second."

Jeff rushed to get his room key out. As soon as he did he opened the door quickly. Then he took a look at Lita. Wow she looked worse than he thought. Carefully he pulled her back into his arms and entered the hotel room. He turned on the light and then immediately heard a cry from the redhead. "Sorry," he muttered as he made his way over to the bed. He gently put Lita down on the bed. That's when he fully saw what she looked like. He had never seen Lita like this before. She always looked so strong. Now all she looked like was hurt and broken. It hurt him to see her like this. She was cut up and bruised everywhere. There was dried blood on her shirt. Speaking of her clothes they were all ripped up and they looked like they were quickly thrown on. But worst of all were her eyes. They looked like they lost all of there fire. She just starred blankly into space emotionless. The only thing in her eyes was a single tear. And from that tear Jeff knew that who ever did this to her was gonna pay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE R&R


	4. Together

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too cruel.

Pairings: Lita/Jeff more pairings as the story goes on.

Disclamier: I don't own anyone, they all own themselves.

Please R & R and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff didn't know what to do. Here he had his ex best friend lying in his bed looking like she had been hit by a bus. Well first things first, he had to see how bad her injuries were. Knowing Lita she would do anything in her power (which wasn't much seeing her condition) to stop him from taking her to the hospital. He learned his lesson years ago.

**Flashback**

"Bella I think you should go to the hospital, your wrist is swelling pretty badly."

"No I'm fine really it's ok."

"It looks bad; you're going to the hospital."

"No I'm not; I'm ok stop worrying about me."

"Li you're going to the hospital right now."

And with that Jeff scooped her off the feet and started walking her to the car.

"JEFFERY NERO HARDY, if you do now put me down right now then you better learn to sleep with your eyes open."

Jeff quickly put her down knowing clearly what this fiery redhead was capable of.

"You're evil," Jeff said with a pout.

"Learned from the best," Lita said grinning as she started her way back into the Hardy household.

**End of flashback**

Jeff smiled remembering the thought. That was the fiery redhead he knew. That was his best fiend. That was his Bella. Then he looked over at the small bruised up form at the bed. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. But what was he to do. Well, he had to get her cleaned up.

Jeff walked into the bathroom and came out minutes later with his hands full of supplies. He walked over to the bed and put the supplies on the floor. He took the wet washcloth and started to wipe away the dried blood from Lita's face. There were tiny little cuts everywhere. Her face was all swollen and her eyes were puffy from crying. Once all the blood was washed from her face he rested his hands gently on her rib cage. This made Lita cry out in terrible pain. Jeff Hardy jumped at the noise. How bad was she really hurt? This could be real serious. But there was no way to get her to the hospital. She would refuse treatment and he didn't want her to hurt herself even more than she already was.

He started to clean her off even more when he hit the second problem of the night. He was gonna have to take her shirt off. Back when they were still friends he used to see her in her bra all the time. But this was different. He didn't want her to get scared if he all of a sudden took her shirt off.

"Li, honey, I'm gonna have to take your shirt off to take a look at your ribs."

As soon as he said that she started thrashing around screaming. Jeff was startled by the actions.

"Bella, Bella its ok. I'm sorry I wont just calm down."

As soon as she heard his voice she stopped squirming around but just broke down crying. Jeff was happy he got her to calm down and just sat next to her on the bed stroking her hair and just kept whispering comforting words to her. Lita stopped crying after a few minutes then barely whispered a soft "ok." Jeff wasn't sure if he wanted to risk her going off again but he had to be sure he didn't need to take her to the hospital. That was the last thing he wanted.

Jeff slowly gripped the bottom of her shirt then slowly started lifting it. He made sure to look out for any sign that she wanted him to stop. When he didn't see her making any signals to stop he began lifting the rest of the shirt up. Once it was finally off that's when he saw how bad it really was. It was so bruised that he could barely see any skin color. There were gashes of all sizes around her stomach and ribs. It looked like there were little pieces of glass that cut her up. Jeff was still trying to figure out who could do this to a woman.

Jeff began wiping the blood from her and then got an ace bandage from his bag and tried wrapping her ribs up. This was harder then he thought because even touching her ribs made her cry out in pain. Once he finally got the ace bandage wrapped around her ribs (with only a few tears shed by Lita) he decided that he wasn't going to put her shirt back on her. Instead he got up and went over to his bag. He began looking through his shirts until he found the one. It was an old "Live for the Moment" shirt that they used to wear when they were back in Team Extreme. Man, it brought back memories. Yet, having Lita there in his room also brought back some memories so he could argue. He brought the shirt over to Lita and he put it on her. He got a water bottle and some Aleve and carefully sat Lita up.

"Ok Bella I am gonna need you to take this, it is gonna take some of the pain away."

She took the bottle in her hand, but she couldn't keep it steady. Jeff wrapped his hand around hers to help keep it steady. After she took a small sip of water and took the pill he took the bottle away and but it on the side table. Man, it was really late and Lita looked more than exhausted. She needed to heal up and get her rest. All Jeff wanted was for her to be comfortable, so he went to work.

When he was done he stepped back and admired his work. Lita was surrounded by pillows and blankets. She quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile Jeff was left with the couch. Once he was settled in he thought about wheat could have happened. The only person that came into mind was Edge. The person that Lita left his brother for after they were dating for 5 years. But no, Edge couldn't have done this to Lita. Why would anyone do this to his best friend? Wait Lita wasn't his friend anymore. She was just part of the part. Or was she.

Jeff was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't here the little cry that came from the figure on the bed. Well, he didn't hear it until it became a full blown scream.

"Holy shit," Jeff said as he fell off the bed hard and right on his butt.

He quickly got up and forgot about the pain in his butt as he saw Lita in a nightmare.

"Bella its ok no one's gonna hurt you," he said, his southern accent really showing. Lita stopped crying and opened her eyes to meet with his bright green ones. Jeff saw it in her eyes that she didn't want to be left alone. She needed someone to stay with her. And that's exactly what he did

Jeff carefully climbed in the bed right next to Lita. He was about to drift off to sleep when he felt to the redhead cuddle closer to him. And that's where they fell asleep, together.

Please Review. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far. SPECIAL THANKS TO xxxxcrazychickxxxx for review every chapter.


	5. Truth

First fic don't be mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they own themselves.

Pairings: Jeff/Lita Trish/John

-------------------------------

Lita woke up in terrible pain.

"Where am I," she mumbled to herself.

She was surrounded by pillows and blankets and her ribs were wrapped with an ace bandage. What happened last night? She couldn't remember anything after when Edge came home. Everything after that was a blur. She knew that he had beaten her, and by the looks of it he did a pretty good job. The pain was unbarring. Her ribs felt like they were on fire along with her face, and everywhere else was sore. Her wrist hurt pretty badly but that didn't really matter. What mattered was where she was right now. This didn't look like her hotel room; no it couldn't be because her stuff would be there.

Lita took a good look around the hotel room which was kind of hard considering the fact that her eye was pretty swollen from where Edge had punch her. There was a duffel bag but who could it belong to? But then she looked down and was taken by so much surprise that she thought he heart skipped a beat. "Live for the Moment" is what it said on her shirt. The last time she heard that was back when she was with…..The Hardyz. This must have meant that one of them had saved her from Edge, somehow. But which one?

She wanted to get up but the pain was too bad. Even moving the slightest bit would make her cry out. So she decided to stay laying down, its not like she was going to be able to move anyway. The pillows surrounded her so much that she couldn't move even if she wasn't hurt. It looked like someone put a lot of time into making her feel comfortable.

There were basically two choices to who it was. Matt or Jeff, Jeff or Matt. It had to be one of them. Last time she talked to Matt was when he went to Smackdown because it was too hard to stay on the same show as Lita. And Lita didn't want to admit it but since the day she left him she had felt nothing more then pain and suffering. But the last time she talked to Jeff was, well she couldn't really remember. Jeff was her best friend, someone she could tell everything too. Even stuff she couldn't tell to Trish or Matt. Jeff was everything to her and she never wanted to stop being his friend. _Nice job Lita that's what happens when you leave your perfect boyfriend to have a one time affair with a jack ass like Edge. What did you expect? _

That's when she heard it.

The shower was running. How she could not have heard than before. But that wasn't it. The voice singing inside the shower was just the thing. She knew exactly who it was. His southern accent curling around every word. Jeff Hardy. Just as she realized it the water turned off. As the water turned off so did the voice. There was silence until things started crashing around and cans clanged together in the bathroom. Lita knew this sound all to well. Jeff could never dye his hair without making noise. This went on for about 30 minutes which made Lita fall asleep again. Jeff came out of the bathroom, freshly died hair wearing the new Hardys shirt.

Jeff walked over to Lita's bed. That is, until he stubbed his toe on the edge of the couch.

"Oww son of a…whoops" was all Jeff could get out before Lita started to stir.

Lita rubbed her eyes. Not the smartest move. Because her eye was swollen. When she rubbed it only made the pain much worse.

"Ow," she mumbled.

Jeff immediately looked up.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"That's ok, and I owe you for doing this for me. But I can remember anything from last night." Lita said weakly still tired and hurting.

Jeff took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at Lita. There were bruises in the shapes of hands on her arm.

"Well I was walking down the hall looking for a vending machine when I saw something in the middle of the hallway. That something was you. You look like you had beat hit by a bus. _ A bus named Edge_, Lita thought to herself. "Long story short I picked you up and brought you to my room. Just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Lita was shocked. Not that she wasn't grateful it was just that no one has cared for her in a long time. Ever since Edge started beating her she felt the no one cared. Even the though of it made her eyes tear up.

"Li you ok?" Jeff asked. That last thing he wanted was for her to cry. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. "No I'm ok my eye just hurts a little that's all."

"I've been around you long enough to know when your lying Bella." Once again Lita was speechless. Bella was the name only Matt and Jeff called her. It brought back a lot of good memories to hear that name again.

"It's just, ever since it's been happening no one has cared." Lita said looking down at the shirt.

"Wait what's been happening." Lita just kept looking down and didn't say anything.

"Li whose been doing this to you?" Jeff asked. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"It's…9:00. Oh my god he is gonna kill me. I shouldn't have been out. When he finds out where I am…. Oh my god I have to go." Lita tried getting up fast which resulted in a lot of pain.

She collapsed to the floor having a hard time breathing holding her ribs. Jeff jumped up and got down on the floor. He cradled her in his arms. He wasn't going to let her back to Edge. Right away Jeff knew it was him and if she went back to him he was going to do the same thing to her. He nearly killed her.

"Bella its ok don't worry no ones gonna hurt you." Jeff said reassuring Lita. Jeff picked Lita up of the floor and sat with her in his arms on the bed. In a tiny, weak voice Lita was able to say "I never wanted you to stop being my friend."

Jeff was surprised by this, yet again he was surprised by a lot of things that happened in the last 12 hours so this wasn't new.

"Bella I never wanted to stop being your friend either. It's just when you went with Edge you separated from us. You separated from all your friends. You separated from me."

"Jeff," Lita said.

"Yeah," Jeff replied.

"It was Edge."

--------------------------

Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Please review some more. I think I am going to have Jeff and Edge have their first confrontation in the next chapter.


	6. Opening up

Disclaimer- I own no one, they all own themselves.

Notes- Soooo sorry for the delayed update, this is my first story and my first case of writers block. But I'm back on track now and I know where I am going with this story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeff held onto Lita as he realized what she had said. _ So it was Edge _Jeff thought to himself. When he saw the little blond haired bastard he was gonna kick his ass so hard that…..he stopped himself when Lita started to move. He was sitting next to her on the bed where she lay sleeping. She looked so small and hurt. He never wanted to see her like this. It wasn't right. He knew she made a mistake and suffered from it by loosing some of her closest friends but this was too much. Her skin was bruised up so much that there was a combination of black, blue, yellow, green, purple, and other little colors. But those hand marks, dam he couldn't forget those hand marks. There they were bright blue on her arm. That's where Edge must have grabbed her. Those hand prints made it all the more real.

Lita started waking up and Jeff jumped up.

"Lita you ok," he whispered to her.

"My head hurts," she said in a little voice.

She sounded so weak, so broken.

"Ill go get you something,"

Jeff said as he got off the bed and got some water and aspirin. He made his way back to the bed.

"Sit up a little so you can drink the water and take this."

Lita went to sit up but the pain in her ribs over powered her and all she could do was lay back down and slowly breathe. She didn't want to show too much pain. She learned back in Mexico that showing pain was a sign of weakness. She knew she was weak, but she couldn't show it around Jeff. Even though he had seen her, healthy and sick, sad or happy, she didn't not want him to know that she was weak.

Jeff saw Lita struggle to sit up and he knew that she was hurting more then she was telling him.

"Li, are you sure your ok," Jeff asked.

He knew that Lita was gonna hide the pain. Whether she wanted to show it or not he knew she was weak right now. But she would never show it that's for sure.

"I'm ok I just got up too fast," Lita said.

It was a lie and she knew it. Jeff knew it too.

Jeff came around to the side of her a gently helped prop her up so she could easily take the pill. Once she was upright he helped her with the pill and the water. After she took it Jeff helped her lay back down. He was extremely careful of her bruises. Even though there were so many.

It was around 12:00 and even though he didn't want to think of it, Raw was tonight. This meant that the bastard was going to be there. Jeff got up off the edge of the bed and looked at Lita. Even though she slept for over 14 hours she looked exhausted. She lay there shaking a little. Jeff figured it was from all the crying she had been doing. Never in his life had he seen her like this. He had never seen anyone like this.

Lita started moving around a little whimpering as she did so. She hadn't said much to him since he brought her here from in the hallway. Lita suddenly stopped and then looked up at Jeff with a pleading look in her eye. She looked like a puppy dog who couldn't tell their owner what it needed. He looked into those broken eyes trying to read them to see what she wanted.

No such luck.

He got down on his knees on the ground right in front of the bed.

"Li what do you need?" Jeff asked.

Lita switched positions a little but she didn't say anything.

"Lita you're going to need to tell me what you need, anything just ask. I don't want you to be in any pain."

Lita looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. Softly she managed to say, "B-bathroom."

Jeff looked at her with a weird expression at first put then it softened.

"Ok well I don't want to hurt you so I'm gonna need you to help me get you up." He said, with nothing but concern in his southern voice.

Lita was a bit surprised. She was embarrassed to ask him, but she just didn't have enough strength to get up and go herself. Edge really took something out of her. Lita lifted her arms up a little when Jeff bent down to pick her up. In one swift but soft motion he lifted her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. Just being in his arms was enough for Lita. He smelled just like he had always smelled. If was a sweeter smell than his brother. He was always sweeter and softer than his brother. The way he talked and handled her, made her stop and think if she had picked the wrong brother. She was soon torn from her thoughts when he asked her if she could stand on her own. She gave slight nod but Jeff knew that it was going to be hard for her. He put her down carefully and then leveled her out so that she was leaning on him. He didn't want her to feel awkward but he had to help her. He waited until she looked like she was ready and wasn't going to resist him, which wouldn't make any since because she asked him into the first place. Once she was ready he looked away while she settled herself down and did what she had to do. Once he felt her gently pulling on him he helped her up and pulled her pants up for her. _Well at least that was done_, Jeff though to himself. Once again he lifted her up and put her back on the bed.

"Lita are you hungry?" Jeff asked.

He had ordered food about a half hour before thinking that Lita was going to be hungry after everything she went through. Lita just shook her head no. She was hungry but she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep any sort of food down. Jeff looked at her with concern but didn't want to push on the subject.

He didn't want to upset his redhead friend. Or at least she used to be his friend. Even though it had seemed like forever since he found her, it had only been around 12 hours ago. Once Lita fell asleep again Jeff decided to eat some of the food himself. He ate some eggs, bacon, and toast. He made sure he saved a little bit for Lita. He knew if she ever decided to eat she wasn't going to manage to eat a lot. It was getting late, it was around 5:00 and they had to be at Raw by 7:30. No matter how hard it was for him to want to say screw going to Raw he knew that if she didn't show up that she could lose her job. And with everything that was going on he didn't want to risk that.

Lita had slept through most of the day, she was both physically and mental exhausted. Once she started to wake up Jeff walked over to her making sure she wasn't in too much pain.

"Li we have to get you up and dressed." Jeff said.

He knew that in the state she was in the least she would want to do would be get up, let alone go to Raw where she would have to work with that bastard Edge. Lita looked up at Jeff, her hazel eyes locking with his bright green ones. The feeling he got when he locked eyes with her was unexplainable. After a couple more seconds there eyes drifted away as Lita took the blanket off of her, once again exposing all her bruises. Jeff winced at the sight of them.

"They don't hurt as bad as the look." Lita said. Her voice cracked and her throat was dry from sleeping and from crying.

Jeff got the water bottle off the side table and gave it to Lita. She was more stable and was able to hold the water bottle by herself.

"Dam Lita there's just so many." Jeff said stating the obvious a bit.

"We have to go to raw, but I don't think we are going to be able to get there alone. I think we need to call Trish and John."

Lita's eyes opened wide at the thought of letting more people in on her secret. Up until a couple hours ago she was all alone, she didn't have anybody to help her. And now all of that changed. She let Jeff into her life. Well she didn't really let him in, he came without knocking. And part of her was happy about this. Yes, it was true that she hated having to rely on people to help her but she had to admit it, if she didn't have his help then there would be no chance in hell that she would get to Raw. But Trish was her best friend, well, ex best friend. She had left Trish hanging in there friendship, she couldn't just ask for all that back now.

"Trish wouldn't want to help me." Lita said; her voice was still small and crackly.

"That's not true Lita; she was one of your best friends, hell she was like a sister to you."

"Was." Lita said.

"I know for a fact she still wants to be. She didn't know why you became so distant from her, we all didn't know why. it broke us all to see you walking around putting a fake smile on everyday. You had to pretend to be who you were. That's not right." Jeff said making sure that his voice wasn't loud.

He was always careful with Lita; she had an effect on him that made him feel like it was his job to protect her. By the looks of her it didn't look like he was doing too much of a good job. It's not like she made it easy on him either.

"Are you sure?" Lita asked, knowing that Jeff was always sure.

"Yes Lita I'm positive." Jeff said in the most reassuring tone.

"Ok" Lita said with a nod.

Jeff went to his bag and picked up his cell phone. He quickly dialed Trish's number.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Trish, it's me Jeff."

"_Oh hey Jeff is something wrong." She asked. Something wasn't the same about the tone of his voice._

"Yes Trish, there is something wrong. Terribly wrong."

-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please read and review


	7. Renewed Strength

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all own themselves.

Note: Thanks for all that reviewed and I was more than happy when I saw Lita on raw last night. WAY more than happy. I wish she would stay on Raw, her and Trish. Raw needs better divas. I'm gonna stop babbling because probably no one is reading this right now. Just read the chapter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh my god" is all Trish could say.

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. Lita had been her best friend ever since she came to the WWE. They had there fair share of matches against each other. They also had one of the biggest on screen rivalries the WWE has ever seen. But off screen they were best friends. Lita was even like a sister to her. Once she started seeing Edge things changed. She never seemed happy anymore and she never came around to talk to them or hang around with them. It broke Trish to see her like that. She just didn't know what was wrong with her. She was snapped back to reality by the sound of Jeff's voice.

"Trish are you still there?" Jeff asked.

"What, oh yeah I'm still here" she said. "I'm coming over right now."

"Wait Trish before you come I need you to bring some clothes and one of John's hoodies." Jeff said.

Trish didn't ask any questions. She knew when Jeff had an idea on his mind no one could stop him. She learned to ask very few questions around him. The only person that would challenge him was Lita. Trish guessed that's one of the reasons Lita used to be Jeff's best friend.

"And Trish" Jeff said before she hung up. "Please hurry."

"I'm coming don't worry" Trish said before they both hung up.

Jeff put the phone in his pocket and then turned to Lita.

"I'm having her bring you an extra pair of clothes and a hoodies so that we can hide up some of those bruises."

Lita slightly winced at the reminder of having to cover up bruises. She had to do that countless times when she was with Edge. He would make sure he hit her in places she could cover with clothes, but when he was really drunk he wasn't so careful. She would have to wear hoodies in the summer because she couldn't risk anybody seeing the bruises. She couldn't let anybody in on her secret, until now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Wow that was fast" Jeff said as he went to walk over to the door. As soon as he opened it he was welcomed by a hard punch in the face. Jeff fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Ok you little runt where is she" Edge asked.

Lita's eyes went wide as she saw Jeff drop to the ground. But as soon as she locked eyes with Edge she went pale. So pale that it made Edge show his trademark smirk. He walked over to the bed and threw the covers off of Lita. Once again her cuts and bruises were exposed.

"Oh did the little redhead get a booboo." He said in a sing song tone.

Then he laid his eyes on her shirt. The **live for the moment **shirt lay there on her torso. Edge's smirk quickly disappeared as he began to scream.

"Slut I'm gone for couple hours and you are already whoring yourself out to other men. Remember what I told you about those little wimps. Lita, the Hardyz don't care about you and they never will."

He then grabbed her shirt and began to rip it off. Before it was completely off he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around fast and received a punch to the face so hard he was knocked unconscious. There Jeff was standing over his body, the blood starting to trickle out of his mouth, his face becoming swollen. Lita quickly curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed up against the wall. She started to cry softly. The sound broke Jeff's heart.

"What the hell happened here?" Jeff turned around quickly for his eyes to fall upon Trish and John standing in the doorway.

Everything went silent for a couple seconds, the only thing that could be heard were the sobs coming from the shaking redhead. Her shirt was mostly torn off; a few ripped shreds were still hanging on. Her taped up rips were exposed.

"That bastard found out that Lita was here and came after her." Jeff said anger in his voice.

But once he was reminded about the soft sobs that came from his redhead friend he stopped immediately. He made his way over to where Lita lay and gently sat on the bed. He reached out for Lita but immediately stopped when she flinched away.

"Lita its ok, its over" he said quietly trying to comfort the redhead. Her sobs just grew louder as she tried to get closer to the wall.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I took care of Edge don't worry anymore we aren't going to let him hurt you Bella." Jeff said.

Lita cried louder as she moved closer to Jeff and cuddled in his arms. He put his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. Trish put her bag down and walked over to where Lita and Jeff sit. As soon as she saw all the bruises she winced. When Jeff had told her that Lita had been beaten by Edge she would have never guessed that it was this bad. Here eyes scanned Lita completely, noting that Jeff must have wrapped up her ribs. She saw the cut on her head and all the bruising on her face.

As she was seeing how bad the injuries were, she saw the most shocking part of all.

Those dark black and blue hand marks that were on here arms. Edge must have grabbed onto her so hard that he left these sickening marks. No wonder she is such a mess. Jeff saw Trish's reaction and knew what she was thinking.

"Those hand marks are what bother me the most." He said quietly. He was sitting up against the headboard of the bed where Lita had her head on his lap. Her red hair was sprawled on his legs and her hands were gripping the material of his shirt. Her tear marks were starting to stain his pants a little but he didn't care. His hands keep running through her hair making sure she knew it was ok.

"I didn't think it was this bad." Trish said her voice barely about a whisper. "Do you think anything is broken?"

Jeff looked down at Lita before answering Trish's question. "Maybe a couple ribs, and her wrist looks slightly more swollen then the rest of her."

Trish looked up at Jeff with a tear in her eye. "Why would he do this to her. What did she do to deserve this?"

"Nothing Trish, she didn't nothing to deserve this. No one deserves this, except maybe Edge."

Lita's body tensed up at the name and Jeff felt it.

"Bella I'm gonna get up and make sure things are alright for when we go to Raw, but Trish its going to be here." Jeff said. He wanted to stay like that forever with Lita in his arms, being able to comfort her. But they had to get up and whether he liked it or not the blond bastard was still unconscious on the floor of his hotel room.

Meanwhile John was still standing in the room, looking at the redhead with sadness in his eyes. Jeff picked up the redhead and laid her on the bed. He got off the bed trying not to look at Edge, and started to speak.

"Trish, me and John are going to go get the bastard out of here."

"Wait where are we going to put him?" John asked. It was the first thing he said since he got there with Trish moments after Jeff knocked Edge out.

"Umm, in the middle of the hallway on another floor, or on the elevator after we push every button." Jeff said.

John signed.

The sad part was that he knew that Jeff wasn't kidding.

"Come on well throw him in the elevator." John said.

Him and Jeff grabbed Edge and walked out of the room making sure the blond Canadian hit the wall, side table, door, another wall, and everything else on the way out. Trish had a feeling that when they put him down it wasn't going to be too pleasant.

Once the door was shut and it was just Trish and Lita everything turned quieter. Lita was shaking with sobs but not as bad as before. Trish moved in and sat closer to Lita. They hadn't had a decent conversation in forever. Ever since Lita broke up with made it was like she had broken up with all of her friends. Trish jumped as soon as she heard Lita's little voice start talking.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice full of sobs. Trish had no clue what she was being sorry for. After what Edge had done to her Trish felt like she was the one who should be saying sorry. She should have pushed past Lita's barrier she put up and then maybe, jut maybe; she would have been able to protect Lita from all that Edge had put her through.

"Honey you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry for ditching you in the middle of our friendship. I don't deserve you as a friend."

Trish looked down at Lita with tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Before Lita was with Edge she was the strongest person she knew. Lita wasn't afraid of anything; after all she was the Queen of Extreme. Trish hated seeing her like this.

"I know what Edge put you through Lita, the least thing you have to worry about its being sorry."

"No Trish you don't. You don't know what Edge put me through. No one knows. No one would understand."

"Lita we all want to know, we want to understand. But the only way we can is would be if you would tell us. Were all here for you." Trish said.

And it was true.

Before Lita was with Edge she had probably had more friends than anymore else in the business. She had her and Jeff, John, Randy, Jericho, Victoria, Torrie, and so many more people.

"I can't, it's just too hard."

"I'm not going to force you to tell me, no one is. When you're ready that's when you'll tell us and at that time we will all be here for you."

Then it went silent. No one talked. The little sobs from Lita could still be heard but no one said a word. It stayed like this for around a minute until Lita's voice came in again.

"Thank you Trish."

"Anytime Li, anytime."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please read and review. I know the story I going slow but its my first so be nice.


	8. She wants out

Both Lita and trish jumped at the sound of the loud knocking

It has been FOEVER since I updated this. The last update was actually back in 2007. That just goes to show you how lazy I am. Well, I'm sorry if some people need to go back and re-read part of the beginning because it took me that long to update.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trish jumped at the sound of the loud knocking. Trish slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Trish opens the door it's me."

Trish could recognize that southern accent anywhere. She quickly opened the door. Jeff and John walked in the door, with pleased looks on their faces.

"If anyone asks we haven't seen Edge all day," John said.

"Why," Trish asked.

She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't help but ask what they did.

"We kind of put Edge in the elevator halfway," Jeff said. The look never left his face.

"What do you mean halfway," Trish said in an uneasy tone. "You know what, never mind I don't wanna know," She said before they could say anything.

Both Jeff and John looked at each other and then shrugged. Jeff took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. They all had an hour before they needed to be at Raw. Then he looked over at the bed, where he remembers leaving Lita. To his surprise she wasn't there.

"She's getting changed in the bathroom. Since we needed to leave soon I thought it was a good idea to have her get dressed and cover up most of those bruises," Trish said.

Jeff looked over at her and nodded.

"I called Steph," Trish said. "She doesn't know what's going on but she's making sure that we can get Li to our locker room without _you know who_ knowing where she is."

Now it was John's turn to speak up. "Trish we better go get our stuff," he said.

"Good idea," She responded.

"Well I'm gonna take Lita in my car, and John you take Trish in your car. That way we can meet at the arena," Jeff said.

Both Trish and John nodded and walked out the door. Since they had an hour Jeff decided to relax a little. He kicked his shoes off and jumped on the bed. He turned on the TV to his favorite show. Concentrating on the show he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Lita walked out of the bathroom dressed in the sweat pants and shirt Trish gave her. She also had John's word life hoodie on. It engulfed her tiny form but she didn't mind. It covered her up very well. She covered her face with more makeup then usual to hide up the terrible marks. As she was coming out of the bathroom she heard the TV on. Not only did she hear it but she knew exactly who was watching it.

"After all these years you still watch Scooby Doo," Lita said. Jeff jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up at her.

"Never gets old," he said then continued watching it. Lita let out a small laugh before walking over to the side of the bed. She sat down and started looking at her hands. What she didn't see was that Jeff was watching her the whole time.

"You have no reason to be scarred," Jeff said. Lita jumped a little before looking back down at her hands. "I have more than enough reasons to be scarred," she replied.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Jeff said back. Lita didn't respond. Jeff moved closer to her on the bed. "You're not alone anymore. You have me, and Trish, and even John. You don't have to go back to him," Jeff said. Lita just kept looking down at her hands. Jeff reached out and hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Your safe now," he said.

"You don't know that for sure," she said.

"As long as I can help it," Jeff said. He slowly let his hand fall away from her chin, but he still kept his face close to hers. "No one deserves to be treated like he treats you. You made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you should be suffering." He saw the tears start to surface in her eyes. He hated seeing her like that. She looked away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Jeff gently pulled Lita in for a hug. He made sure not to hurt her. She felt his arms go around her. She enjoyed his touch. She couldn't even remember the last time she was touched so gently. Not for a long time. Jeff felt her cuddle up in his arms.

He thought to himself. _I don't know exact what was going on with her. But, now that I got this far, I'm not turning back. I'm not going to let her go like I did years ago._ Just then Jeff remembered that they were supposed to go to Raw. He didn't want to show up late to raise suspicion. That's that last thing they needed.

Lita slowly shrunk away from Jeff, thinking that she had stayed to long in his arms. "We have to get going to Raw," Jeff said.

"I know," Lita said, sniffing back tears.

"I know it's going to be hard, but like I said before everything is ok," Jeff said. And it was true. She wasn't in it alone anymore. Maybe, she could even start putting the pieces back together. "Ok," Lita said. She didn't really know what else to say. The last thing she wanted to do was to lose her job.

They arrived at Raw with just enough time to get in the building without having fans mob them. That's all Jeff needed, a bunch of crazy fans asking him questions. Especially since he was with Lita, who was known as an enemy to him, and the fact that she was wearing John Cena's word life hoodie. Lita had to rely on Jeff to walk a little bit, and he was more than happy to help. They made it into the arena without any problems.

It was until they actually stepped foot into the arena where the problems started. "Hey Jeff," someone shouted. Jeff didn't want to turn around, but he couldn't just ignore the voice and risk the person coming over to him. He turned slightly, to see the owner of the voice sitting in the catering hall.

"Hey Chris," Jeff yelled and waved. Lita didn't turn around; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She slowly got up the strength and started to walk away from Jeff, and towards the group of locker rooms. Jeff was startled by the actions of the redhead, but he knew what she was doing. She was smart, he couldn't deny that. This gave him some more time to talk to Chris, and make sure that he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary.

"Who was that?" Chris asked. He obviously didn't take a good look at the girl's face, which was an extremely good thing on both Jeff and Lita's part.

"Oh…it was Trish. She wasn't feeling too good today, so she asked me if I could walk her to the locker room…so she could lie down."

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I hope she feels better."

"Will do Jerky," Jeff said as he turned on heel, and near ran down the hall. Chris shook his head.

"Man that kid gets weirder and weirder every day." He said as he laughed to himself.

Jeff flew into his locker room, and winced a little when he saw the redhead diva sitting on the couch, looking white as a ghost. "I'm sorry," Jeff said as he shut the door behind him. He instantly ran over to Lita, and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "I didn't mean to scare you - I'm sorry."

She looked into his green eyes, and nodded her head a little. Jeff reached up to her head, and gently removed her hood. Her red hair came flowing out, and lay upon her shoulders. He winced slightly at her bruised face, and made sure he had Trish try and cover up most of the bruises later, just incase she was required to do a segment with Edge. Jeff's eye flared as he thought about the blond haired bastard. All the pain he put Lita through, and she still might have to go out with him to the ring, and act like his whore, his personal slave. Jeff snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the distinctive knock on the door. He stood up from his kneeling position, and opened up the door. Trish walked into the room with John right on her tail.

"Bad news Jeff," she said, her voice sounding anything but happy.

"What is it?" Jeff asked the concern evident on his face. Even though Lita was quiet, her eyes were open wide at Trish's voice. John handed Jeff the paper that he had in his hands.

"Lita has a match." Trish said. Jeff looked up at Trish with crinkled eyebrows.

"Against who?" Jeff asked, even though he had the paper right in front of his face.

"Me." Trish said. Lita looked over at Trish, the worry in her eyes almost looking permanent. She and Trish had a long time rivalry that had been going on ever since Trish got into the WWE. And usually, she could handle Trish easily in the ring. But now, she was in a lot of pain, and she didn't even think she could move.

"And you."

Jeff's head instantly snapped up from the paper. "What did you just say?"

"Its going to be Edge and Lita…VS…me…and you." Trish said.

Lita looked down into her hands, the nervousness taking over her. Even though she knew that Jeff wasn't going to hurt her, she was really concerned about what Edge would do to her. She wanted nothing to do with the cocky man, and now she had to go out to the ring and actually pretend that she was in love with him.

Jeff shook his head, and then ran out the door.

"Jeff," John screamed after him. Jeff ignored the call, and ran straight around the corner. John was thinking about chasing after him, but decided against it. He didn't want to leave his fiancé and his friend in the locker room alone, just incase Edge decided to pay Jeff a little visit after the elevator incident. Even though Stephanie promised not to have Edge any where near Lita, it still could happen.

Jeff burst into the commissioner's office, not even caring that he was interrupting a little meeting. Torrie, Kelly, Layla, and the newest member of the WWE, Eve, were all standing around in a circle, obviously going over a story line. Stephanie, who was the GM of Raw ever since she had Bishcoff fired, was sitting at her desk, starring up at Jeff. She noticed the rage in his eyes right away.

"What is it Jeff?" Steph asked. She tried staying as calm as she could, hoping that her being calm would calm down Jeff.

"I want her out." Jeff screamed.

"Jeff, sit down before you talk to be again, or you will be out of this room faster than you came in. Girls, will you excuse us a second please?" All the divas looked at each other, and then left the room. "Now, what is this about getting someone out of something?"

"Lita, I want her out of the match. I want her out of the contract. I want her out of his life." He said his voice still in a shouting tone. Steph reached up to rub her temples.

"Jeff, calm down. Start all over. Why are we taking Lita out of this match tonight?" Jeff's breathing was turning back to normal as he contemplated in his head whether or not to tell Stephanie about Lita's beating. He decided it was best she knew so that she could get Lita out of Edge's hands.

"Edge…he beat Lita. Real bad too. She can barely walk, let alone wrestle in a match." Steph's eyes went big as she proceeded what she was hearing through her head. Jeff continued. "She can't be with him anymore, who knows what he will do to her." After a moment of silence Steph said something.

"How did you find out about this? The last time I checked, you and your brother wanted nothing to do with her." Jeff flinched slightly at the remembrance of what happened with Lita and Matt.

"I was walking down the hallway when I found her on the floor outside her room. She was bleeding and bruised up. I carried her into my room. She is a mess. Emotionally and physically." Steph eyed Jeff as she continued to ask the questions that needed answers.

"How badly is she hurt? Does she need to go to the hospital?" Jeff thought about sending Lita to the hospital for a moment, so she could get the help that she needed. After all, he wasn't really sure if she had broken bones or not. He cringed a little at the thought of the tiny redhead having broken bones.

"No, she doesn't need to go to the hospital." Jeff said dryly. Steph eyed him slightly, and then shook her head.

"We will let a trainer decide that. And you don't have to worry about her being in any matches anytime soon. As for her having to be with him, that's a different story. I'm not sure how deep she is in her contract. If there is a loop hole, I will find it." Jeff nodded as he got up from the chair.

"Thanks Steph…and sorry about barging in before. I just can't believe that a man would do something to a woman like that. A woman they claim to love." Steph nodded her head as a hint of sadness flashed through her eyes.

"I know Jeff, it is a shame. But all we can do know is keep Lita away from Edge. I know you will keep her safe Jeff I trust you." Jeff nodded his head, and then walked out the door, turning the corner.

Steph breathed out a big breath, and then sat down in her chair. As soon as she sat, there was a knock on her door. Steph rubbed at her temples again then screamed, "Come in!"

Kelly poked her head in the room, and came eye to eye with a very angry GM.

"Steph, me and the other 3 divas were wondering, what's a clothesline?"

"OUT!"

Kelly un-poked her head from the room.

Steph dropped her head into her hands. _This is going to be a very, very long night._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lolz, I felt like I had to add in the last part, just for everyone out there who thinks these divas have NO TALENT at all. Please Review Now.


	9. Signs

Jeff barged in his locker room for the second time that night, only to find a big group of people in there

Jeff barged in his locker room for the second time that night, only to find a big group of people in there. Everyone was talking, and there was EMT's and trainers all around. Jeff sighted John, and pushed his way over to him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked. It was then that he realized Lita was in the middle of all the commotion. Jeff eyed John, and John shook his head.

"She is fine; they said they were sent by Stephanie to check on her. Jeff let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding until now. Jeff began to push his way thought he EMT's, until he found the one and only WWE trainer. He took care of all of them when they were hurt. And sure enough, he was checking over Lita right now.

Lita looked more than nervous, hell what was he saying, she looked like she was a mess. Panic filled eyes and her face was white as she sat there, looking down at the ground. Jeff pushed some guy's bag off the couch, not caring that it spilt out all of his stuff onto the once clean floor. The man didn't seem to care, either that, or he didn't even notice in the first place. Jeff moved his hand into hers, and she instantly looked up at him. He knew she was getting more and more nervous by the amount of people filling in the small room.

Jeff looked over and the trainer. "Is she ok to stay here?"

"Well, she hasn't told me where she was hurting, so I can't tell you if she is in any pain." Jeff silently laughed at the last statement that left the trainers mouth. "But her wrist looks pretty swollen…" The trainer, also known as Dave, looked at the face Lita made when he told her the bad news. He quickly thought over an idea in his head, and it sure as hell could have gotten him in trouble. But he didn't even know everything Lita was going through. He suspected by the way she looked, she was beaten pretty badly. And if he knew any WWE wrestler well enough, he knew she wouldn't want to go to the hospital any time soon.

"But for now, we will fix it up here. Just make sure you get plenty of rest over the next couple weeks. As for her ribs, they look pretty bruised up like the rest of her, but will we won't do anything right now." He switched his gaze to Lita. "I'm expecting you to keep ice on your ribs, along with anywhere else that is overly swollen. Hang in there. If things don't get better by the next house show, which is in 3 days, then I'm going insist you see a real doctor." Lita moved her head slightly, which Dave took as a nod. He stood up and began telling everyone to let the wrestlers have their privacy. The man whose bag was dumped on the floor had just noticed it, and now he was rushing like a madman to pick up everything. Dave gave him a hard stare as he motioned for him to leave the room.

"Oh and Lita…" She looked up to meet eyes with the voice which spoke her name. "Let Jeff take care of you, he's a good guy." She looked towards Jeff, her hazel eyes meeting his bright green ones. Jeff could have swore that he saw the sides of her mouth tweak up into the smallest of smiles, but then it was instantly replaced with sorrow. Jeff didn't know why, but he wrapped his arm protectively around the diva, embracing her small figure with his own body. Lita was tensed up at first, but then she naturally relaxed. It was the safest she felt in a while, and she just wanted to make the feeling stay forever. Jeff ran his hands up and down the back of Lita's head, as he was trying to be the most soothing as possible without hurting her in the process. He knew she must have been sore from everything that happened. The dark bags under her eyes were a sign of exhaustion. The big purple hand marks on the side of her arms were the sign of struggle. The taped up ribs and soon to be braced wrist were signs of abuse. And the tears that were now falling on his shoulders were a sign of pain. And Jeff knew that no matter what he said, he was also a sign. A sign of protection.


	10. Attack

The high heels hit the floor. The sound bounced off the walls and echoed into the empty hallways. Most superstars and Divas knew this sound fairly well. It represented a woman with a mission.

She arrived at her destination, and gave her signature knock on the cold steel of the door. She waited for only a few seconds before the door cracked very slightly, and a head popped through. She recognized this man as one of her most prized superstars. He let her in with no problem and then quickly shut the door behind her.

"Thank you John," she said with a nod before taking a look at the scene in front of her.

Lita was sitting on the couch in only her pants and bra. It wasn't a big deal because they were both girls, and almost every diva had seen each other in their underwear. Actually, almost every WWE fan had seen at least one diva in her bra and underwear. Having no shirt on revealed every bruise on her arm and torso. Next to her was Jeff who happened to be finishing up the rewrapping of her ribs. Trish was also in the room, but she was busy stretching for her match later that night. After Jeff was done he helped Lita back in her…well his-shirt. Then he stood up and acknowledged the fact that there was another person is the room.

"Steph," he said.

"I didn't think it was this bad," Steph said with traces of horror and disbelief in her voice. She walked closer as if she was trying to get a better look.

"No one did." He sighed as he sat back down on the couch and brought Lita closer to him. She looked miserable, but became more comfortable in Jeff's arms.

"I can't let this man walk around the backstage of my show when she is sitting here like this. Did Dave say she needed to go to the hospital?" Lita's eyes grew huge and she started shaking. Tears came pouring out of her eyes like a river of fear and spilled onto Jeff's shirt. She was having a total breakdown. Steph was startled at first and then quickly got down on her knees in front of Lita. She grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Calm down." She said this softly yet sternly, as if she was trying to reassure a scared child. Lita moved closer to Jeff but stopped most of her violent shaking. She choked up her tears and quietly sobbed. "There you go, it's ok, no one is going to make you go anywhere you don't want to." Steph said this soothingly, which made up for her earlier mistake. She should have remembered Lita's fear of hospitals. Ever since she broke her neck and was forced to be hospitalized she was never the same when it came to things like that.

By this time Trish had stopped stretching and was now standing with John. Jeff was stroking Lita's hair and whispering something inaudible in her ear; they were probably soothing words. Lita just continued to sob, and Steph let go of one of her hands. She took her free hand and put it on top of Lita's. This didn't really surprise the other three wrestlers in the room. The whole scene was unbelievable, but not because of the fact that it was happening. It was because of the fact that all these people, some portrayed as enemies on tv, were in the same room comforting a shattered Lita.

Steph was always good at that kind of stuff, and no one really understood why she was able to do it so well. She had calmed Matt Hardy after his brother and girlfriend were attacked by the Undertaker, she calmed down John Cena when his father was slapped across the face by Edge in his own house, and she was even able to calm down Kane after being screwed over by Edge. No one fully understood, but no one questioned it. Jeff figured it was time to break the silence and fill Steph in.

"She doesn't need to go, but she might have broken her wrist and a couple of ribs. Dave braced her wrist earlier, and I wrapped up her ribs like he showed me. If her condition doesn't improve by our next house show in three days, he will have to do something about it."

"What about the rest of the bruising?"

"It is going to be a long process of healing, both physically and mentally." Steph nodded her head as if she understood.

She wouldn't expect anything less after all the things Lita had gone through. And the sad part was no one but Lita and Edge actually knew exactly what she had suffered through. It had been a year since she cheated on Matt with Edge, and if this had been happening since then…Steph didn't even want to think about it.

She got to her feet and said, "Jeff, take care of her. You're a good man, and we all know it. She needs you now more than ever before." Jeff nodded and kept stroking Lita's back. She turned to Trish and John who were both standing there, feeling slightly excluded.

"And now for you two. Trish, she needs you to be her friend, make her feel like a WWE diva again. And John, hell, you're a lot bigger and stronger than…you know who…so protect her."

John's eyes lit up at the thought of being a body guard. His childish nature was always able to show no matter what he did, so it was kind of like a game to him.

"Yes Stephanie sir…mam." Steph just shook her head and chuckled as she re-opened the door.

"All of you call me if you need me. And just in case you're wondering, his life turns into a miserable hell starting tonight."

And with that she left the room.

A comfortable silence coated the room as Jeff shared his embrace with Lita, and John did the same for Trish. The thought going through everyone's head was why Edge would do such a thing. What happened the night before was barbaric, and now Lita had to suffer. And all they could do was make sure it didn't happen again. But that was easier said then done.

"Do you think he is actually here tonight?" Trish asked John as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be; that bastard is probably looking for her as we speak," John said with a frown. Trish also frowned, disgusted by the sheer possibility.

"Yeah, but you don't think anything will happen to her, do you?" she asked in a nervous whisper.

"She is safe as long as Jeff is around. As for you, I don't want to see you get hurt either. So be careful in that match tonight."

"No worries John, I can handle Kelly Kelly," Trish said. John chuckled and they both came to a stop in front of the gorilla. John gave her a quick kiss before letting go of her hand. Her theme song started blasting through the arena, and she was off.

"And your winner is…Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced as the winning diva stood over her opponent in triumph. She turned around to her fans; she was met with a sickening spear that turned her inside out. Edge got in her face, and said something the audience couldn't hear. Then he slid out of the ring and got up close to the camera. "I'm coming," was all he said before he high-tailed his ass out of there as he saw John come flying down the ramp. He pushed through the crowd and slipped out of sight. By then John was in the ring, kneeling over Trish.

"We need some help!" he screamed to the ref.

"Hang on Trish, just keep hanging on."


	11. Hurt?

Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been kind of busy with other things, and I procrastinate waaay to much. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Countless amounts of people huddled around the stretcher as it was quickly wheeled up the ramp and into the back. John was one of those people. He kept Trish's hand in his as he followed the stretcher down the hall and into the medic's room. Once it was locked in place, more than half of the people left, in order to be ready just incase another person was injured in their match. Dave pushed his way through the remaining medics in order to get to the tiny blond who remained laying on the stretcher.

"Trish, can you hear me?" He asked her. She didn't respond, and the worry only grew in Johns eyes. Dave tested her eyes with the light before speaking with her again.

"Trish open your eyes, I need to see them. Look at John, he is worried about you. Show him you're ok." With much hesitance, she opened her eyes slightly. They met with John's instantly.

"That's a girl. Now tell me, how your head and back is feeling. Is the pain unbearable?"

She shook her head no, and actually attempted to pull herself up, using John's hand. Dave caught her back and John stabled her.

"Trish, babe, lay back down, don't hurt yourself," John said to her nervously. He didn't want to see her pretend she wasn't hurting, just like his red haired friend had done many times.

"No, I'm ok, I just…need to walk it off," Trish said as she winced in pain as soon as her boots met with the ground.

"Maybe this calls for a small trip to the hospital," Dave said as he witnessed how much pain Trish was really in. "And while you're at it, bring the red head along with you. She needs it way more than she thinks, and I would have told her to go when the next house show comes along anyway. This way, it will save her some pain, whether she appreciates it at the moment or not."

Thoughts ran through John's head as he helped Trish sit back down on the cool plastic of the stretcher. _That sick bastard, she is a girl, she had nothing to do with him, why did he attack her like this. She didn't deserve this; she was minding her own business. When I get my hands on him, when Jeff gets his hands on him, he will understand never to touch our girls again._

"John…John," Dave said, trying to get the buff man's attention. He shook the thoughts from his mind and zoned into what Dave was telling him. "Go get Jeff, tell him to bring Lita back here. Together we will find some way to get her and Trish to the hospital. That means Trish, you need to be able to willingly go, and maybe that will help Lita with her fear."

Trish nodded her head, as if she was complying with what her trainer was telling her. The truth was, she didn't see the need for her to have to go, all she had to deal with was the pain, and that was only because the bastard speared her good. But she understood that Lita needed to go to the hospital, and if she was able to help her friend get help, she was all for it. John also nodded and left the room in order to get to his rainbow haired friend. He ran down the hall and around the corner fast. Surprisingly he didn't crash into any one, which usually happened every day of his life when turning that same corner. (Haha sorry to interrupt the story, but I find it funny that in most John Cena stories I've read he runs around the corner and crashes into someone, so I decided to add it in there.)

He knocked three times on the door then waited for someone to grant him access to the inside of the locker room. Not so long after, the door opened slightly, then fully as he was grabbed by the shirt and dragged in the locker room. The door shut suddenly behind him, and he couldn't help but jump slightly. He looked at who not so gracefully forced him inside the locker room. It was no other than Randy Orton.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing here." John asked confusedly. Randy then stepped out of the way, to show him the image of Lita looking frightened on the couch, and Jeff sitting there with an ice pack held to the side of his face. His eye was starting to swell as well.

"Ok what the hell happened to you?" John asked loudly. He was missing something very important, and he wanted to find out what it was, but he also needed to focus on the bigger picture, which was getting Trish and Lita to the hospital. Jeff didn't answer him; instead he threw the ice pack onto the bench and stood up.

"How is she?" he asked John, his voice overly raspy.

"She is ok, she tried standing up…but her back hurt too much." He said to Jeff. He caught Lita's reaction out the corner of his eye. Tears started developing in her dark hazel eyes. John motioned to Jeff, "I need to talk to you for just a second."

He stepped into the over sized shower room which was connected to the locker room they were just in. Jeff turned to Lita and mouthed something before following John. He shut the door behind him. "What is this all about?" Jeff asked him as he brought his hand to his face and then winced in pain once more.

"I talked to Dave, Trish needs to go to the hospital."

"Is it that bad," Jeff asked more softly then his first comment. "Well, he wants to just check on her, make sure she isn't too badly hurt. But the real reason is because Lita needs to go with her."

"What…why…he said that she was ok…until the next show…" Jeff rambled as he grew more and more anxious.

"Jeff calm down, he said that she truly needs to go, it isn't safe for her to be in the condition she is in. He was going to tell you she needed to go at the next house show, but this way it saves her all the pain she would be in for the next 2 days." John said. He said his words in a reasonable tone, which seemed to be working on the smaller man. However this was the easy part. It was going to be much harder convincing the redhead.

"How are we going to get her to give in, she isn't going to go willingly." Jeff said.

"Well bring her to check on Trish, and then we have the break it to her." John said. It wasn't a complex plan, but he hoped it worked. He was heartbroken what he saw Trish get speared, so he couldn't even imagine how Jeff felt through this whole thing.

"It's worth a shot, maybe she will understand." Jeff said. Before he was able to exit the room, John said something else.

"Wait, Jeff. Your eye?" he said.

"Oh…heh…you see," was all he was able to get out before he heard a loud crash and a terrible scream. Jeff's eyes opened wide, as did John's. Jeff turned around quickly, his purple hair whipping around as he did. He pulled at the heavy door, to find out that it was locked. He started kicking at the door, and when that didn't work he began throwing his whole body at it, as if it was helping unlock it. John pushed him aside and get the door a yank, but nothing happened.

"Lita…open the door, please Lita…just open the door." Jeff said in a pleading manor. He heard no response, as things soon got quiet. It was then that he started throwing himself at the door, over and over until the pain took over and he sank to the ground.

"She needs me, something is happening to her and I can't be there," Jeff said in a raspy voice, as he starred into space.

"Jeff, don't beat yourself up, she has Randy in there with her, and he won't let anything happen to her."

"Well then why did she scream, and why isn't anyone opening the door." John didn't have an answer for him this time. He scratched his head and ran his hands over his face. He then he paced back and forth, every so often he took a try at the door. He also took glances at Jeff, who was still staring into space. Not being able to help Lita was slowly killing him inside. And John felt just as helpless, until an idea shot through his mind. He searched his pant pockets for the magical device that would get them out of the situation, but it was no where to be found. He hurried over to his friend, picked him up by the shoulder quite easily, and searched his pockets. Jeff looked very weirdly at John, and then pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing to me," Jeff asked, but John didn't pay attention, instead he was doing what looked like a victory dance. It wasn't until a towel flew at his head that he snapped out of it, and looked at the device in his hand.

Cell phone.

He quickly opened it and searched through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for, and pressed talk. A huge grin appeared on Jeff's face as he watched his friend press the buttons on his phone. A huge grin appeared on John's face when someone picked up from the other line.

"Jeff where the hell are you?" the voice said quickly.

"Hello to you to," John said.

"John?"

"In the flesh… now listen Jerky, we are stuck in the shower room in Jeff's locker room."

"Well I'm coming to get you. We need Jeff here now." Jeff heard his name and took the phone from John.

"What's happening Chris?" Jeff said in a serious tone.

"She's hurt Jeff. Lita's hurt."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hehehe cliffhanger. I'm evil…but that's ok…the more reviews…the faster the update…you guys know the drill.


	12. Attack, Save, Agree

I actually started writing this chapter during math class, since it was so boring and I randomly go an inspiration. As for where the story is going, I keep thinking about it, and I think I have a plan, hopefully you guys like it.

_**Thanks for the reviews from**__: Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy__** and **__berrycharismatic _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chris entered the locker room, and located the door to the showers right away. He didn't waste any time as he pulled it open. It unlocked with a click and just barely opened before a flash of purple flew past him. John Cena also came running out of the room, but not nearly as fast as the man in front of him, who was already out of the locker room by now.

"Thanks Jerky," John said as they both took off in a run out of the locker room.

"Does Jeff even know where he is going?" Chris asked as they turned the corner just to see Jeff way up ahead of them, rounding the next corner.

"Well we figured she was going to be in your locker room, and I'm going to take a wild guess and say Jeff knows where that is," John said as they rounded the second corner, and spotted Jeff enter the correct locker room.

Jeff entered the locker room, only to be greeted by the sight of a bruised up superstar, and in his arms, an even more bruised up diva.

"What happened?" was all Jeff could muster before Chris and John entered behind him. Randy looked down at the beaten diva in his arms. She was barely moving and her eyes were closed, but she wasn't unconscious, because she was awake moments before. Randy handed her to Jeff, who gladly took her, and sat down on the couch with her close in his arms. During the transaction, randy silently apologized to Jeff through eye contact. He let Jeff and Lita down, and now she had to suffer even more than she did in the first place. Randy spoke up after doing so, in order to explain himself and what happened, to Jeff.

"Well you see, you went into the shower room with John…and almost directly after that I heard a knock. I opened the door slightly to see who it was, and was met with a chair to the face. It dam near knocked me unconscious, and he grabbed her. I tried getting up but I couldn't move. They left down the hall, and that's all I remember." Jeff looked at Randy with much confusion.

"If you were in the room, why didn't you let us out after you woke up?"

Chris cut in the conversation with his own comments. "See, I saw Edge with Lita over his shoulder, and I knew something wasn't right, she just looked so beat up I couldn't let what I was seeing continue. I followed him into the locker room, and watched what was happening. At first she seemed safe, so I walked away, since I didn't understand what was going on, until I heard the scream. I flew back into the locker room and saw him with his belt in his hand…whipping her."

Jeff's hands balled up into fists as the anger on his face only grew. Randy started again, "By the time I woke up, I didn't realize anyone was in the showers since I didn't hear anything, so I made my way down the hallway, that's when I saw Chris with Lita in his arms. Even though it wasn't any of my business…I…told him what had happened. At least what I was informed of."

"And that's when you called." Chris finished.

John took his turn speaking up. "But what happened to _him_." John asked.

"Well, I took matters into my own hands and beat his ass down." Chris said seriously.

Meanwhile Jeff whispered words into Lita's ear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you." he said softly and sincerely. He didn't think she could hear him, but he soon after received her reply.

"Wasn't…your fault. Wasn't…only him."

Jeff scrunched his eye brows together at the last part of what she said. "It wasn't only him?" Jeff said curiously.

She shook her head against his chest. "I wasn't being…truthful. There's more than…you…know." Lita said faintly.

Jeff's face went white at what she was saying. He felt everything drain out of him. She wasn't being truthful, as she said, but he had no clue what it meant. He thought he knew, and understood everything.

"Li, what are you saying." She lifted her head slowly off his chest, and looked him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," she said before the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Li, don't be sorry. Its ok, just tell me what happened. I'm not going to be mad at you." Jeff encouraged her to say what she needed to. The look in her eyes told him not there, not now. It wasn't the time, in front of everyone, no matter if they were her friends or not. They didn't need to know at this point, or at any point. She was going to have a hard enough time telling Jeff, hell she had a hard enough time admitting what really happened to herself. Just then a knock was heard on the door, and John, not wanting to fall victim to the same thing randy had moment ago, called through the door.

"Who's there?"

"John, its Dave." John recognized the voice, and let the medic in the room. He came face to face with the muscular man, then looked around the room. It was filled with a weird combination of people, John Cena, the number one contender for the title, Chris Jericho, the flashy back talker, Randy Orton, the sneaky bastard, Jeff Hardy, the extreme baby face, and Lita, the red head. Together any wrestling fan wouldn't think it would be possible to have all these people in a room together, with fights breaking out. But sure enough, they were all there, and calm as ever. He assumed what was keeping them together was the red head, but he didn't know or understand that they had all been good friends back before…the incident.

"Jeff," Dave said, hoping that John had talked to him before this. All he received was a call saying he was needed in Chris Jericho's locker room, and he figured it was Lita, since she seemed to be wanted the most throughout the arena lately. Jeff read Dave's eyes, and knew that Lita needed to go to the hospital. But he hadn't had the chance the break it to her, especially after what had happened. It wasn't that he didn't want her to go, he thought it was the best thing for her to do, especially after being…whipped…only a few moments ago. He still cringed at the thought, but he had to brave for what he was about to do. Lita was still looking at him, trying to read his expression as he sighed.

"Li, you must be so much pain. And I really want to take it all away, you know I do. But I cant do that, without the help of real doctors, who know what they are doing." Lita immediately understood what he was getting at, and a frown quickly replaced the neutral look that was there seconds before. The rest of the wrestler in the room grew anxious, as if they were waiting for her to explode. Lita bowed her head, but mumbled ok. Jeff looked extremely surprised, but brought Lita closer to him in his embrace.

"That's a girl Li." The on-looking wrestlers smiled at the sight. It was just then that Trish, who was feeling better after taking a good 15 minute rest and was now able to walk, showed up in the door way. She looked at the same sight Dave saw only seconds ago.

"What did I miss?" Trish questioned as John just laughed lightly and pulled her in his embrace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I didn't leave you guys with a cliff hanger this time. This might be a first. You know the drill…R&R please!


End file.
